


金赛量表

by sammy3104



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M, Placed somewhere at S2, Sincere Drunk Dinesh
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy3104/pseuds/sammy3104
Summary: “这太荒谬了。”Dinesh说着，笑着喝了一口啤酒，眼睛死死盯着黑色牛仔裤包裹着Gilfoyle大腿的样子。“这个房子最性感的人很明显是Gilfoyle。”
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle
Kudos: 2





	金赛量表

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kinsey Scale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488518) by [mrsthessaly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsthessaly/pseuds/mrsthessaly). 



Kinsey Scale 金赛量表

在那个晚上争吵开始的时候，Dinesh已经喝醉了。

他通常并不喜欢那种麻痹的感觉或者酒精的味道，所以醉酒不是他所能准确掌握的状态。但是在那座房子里的每个人总是给他酒，而且有一个关于每个人可以传递酒次数的上限，他不想被取笑，所以当Erilch把一个冰柜放在客厅里并且把“娱乐酒（译者注：amuse booze，开胃酒；amuse本身有娱乐，使开心的意思）”（Dinesh很确定，和其他五个男人一起喝的便宜啤酒无论对谁来说都不可能被称作娱乐）传递开来的时候，他一声不吭地从Richard给他的酒里拿了一支。

奇怪的是，这可能是第一次由Richard递给他酒。这项任务通常由Erlich或者Gilfoyle来完成。

_叛徒_ ，Dinesh这么想着，用手支撑着自己摇摇晃晃地回到 _伤心笨蛋俱乐部（Sad Nerds Club)_ 派对上，结束了他妈的在十五分钟内的第四次小便。Richard本应该和Dinesh处于同一级社交水平。他无权出现在这种场合并给他递毒药。

“不！”当他一次都没摔倒成功抵达桌子时，他听到Richard在发脾气。Dinesh花了一点时间让自己找了个座位安顿下来，直到他注意到地板根本没有移动，只是他自己在滑椅子。“她当时正在看我！是我！Carla特地说了Cunty告诉她，来让我引用一下：‘那个红头发的好男人有点性感’。嗯？那说的是我！”

Dinesh哼了一下，被逗乐了。他显然不是这个房子里醉得最厉害的人，如果Richard认为会有女人说他性感。妈的，也许这就是为什么他们把它叫做娱乐酒。他绝对感觉有被娱乐到。

他漏听了一部分Erilich的发言，脑子里乱糟糟地想着Gilfoyle零零碎碎摆在椅子上的装饰性的破烂，试图弄清楚每次当他看到Gilfoyle这么做——摆弄他的垃圾——他都在实验那种愉快的感觉。酒鬼一直都有能愉快生活的秘密，直到他们的所作所为最终把他们送进康复中心。

“…有趣…”Erilich说得大声又华丽，Dinesh立即转身因为他刚刚就在想这个，“…她会穿过这间房子而不会留意一个有着像被火烧过的愚蠢卷发的漂亮标本。你很可爱，Richie，但是她讲的是性感，我们都知道我是唯一的Alpha，在你们这群beta中。”他四处走着，看起来像指着他们其余的人，站在骄傲的顶端嗤之以鼻。Dinesh想知道，如果Erlich从那种高度摔下来，会不会摔断脖子死掉。“和一些…Omega。”他看着Jared。

“喂，你甚至不是一个好人。或者一个红头发。你的头发是黄的。”

他转悠回Richard旁边，瞪着他的目光中带了一点温度。

“你怎么敢这么说，Richard？你怎么敢？”

“嘿！小心点！”Gilfoyle拍了拍他脑后，几乎让Dinesh把玩着的前额有倒十字架的瓷质骷髅头掉下来。说是几乎，因为他在事情发生之前就把它从Dinesh手中拿了回来。“把你的小手从我的东西上拿开。这是我的地方。”

Dinesh正要争论，两件事发生了：1. 那其实是Gilfoyle的椅子；2. Erlich注意到了Gilfoyle的存在。

“Gilf！”他喊道，张开手臂的样子让Dinesh想到情景喜剧里介绍特殊来宾的时候，“你看起来像是在金赛量表里0.5或者0.8的样子。请你确认一下目前为止显然我是这间房子里最性感的人。”

他看到Gilfoyle停顿了一秒，空洞的眼睛审视着Erlich，然后把自己丢到Dinesh离开之后的空椅子里。

“首先，”他说着，把一条腿架在扶手上躺倒，看起来是个很舒服的姿势，但对于Dinesh来说，这一切似乎是为了看起来随意而费了太多努力，“我绝对是2分。其次，你不是。”

“哈！” Richard 笑道。

“什么是金赛量表？”Bighead没有针对任何人地问道。自从Dinesh第三次去厕所，他就一直一个人在玩always blue，而且他一次也没见到球变绿。他猜想，那可能发生在某个他没看见的瞬间，但是当Bighead一直一直把那个球丢到空中，球仍然是蓝的，Dinesh发现自己饶有兴趣地盯着。简直像巫术。

“它可以衡量人的性行为，”Jared回答道，“这是一个异性恋-同性恋的尺度，0代表绝对异性恋，6代表绝对同性恋。一个有趣的事实是：你们知道金赛在他的研究中从来没有遇到过一个人是0或者6吗？”

“那既不有趣也不是事实，”Erlich说道，“我就是0分。就像Steppenwolf乐队的歌那样：女士特供（ _For Ladies Only_ ）。抱歉啦，Gilf。”Gilfoyle抬起肩膀喝他的啤酒，似乎对损失毫不在意。只有当烟从他嘴里冒出来的时候，Dinesh才注意到他手里还一直拿着烟管。“拿枪指着你的头，让你必须选一个的话，我还是小Richard？”

“我选择死亡。”Gilfoyle面无表情地说道。

“嘿，别那么叫我。”Richard抗议道，双臂交叉，身体笨拙地摆动着。

Erlich沮丧地朝空中挥了一拳。

“我们来给这件事进行个投票，怎么样？”

“我不喜欢这个游戏。”Richard低声对Dinesh说道，坐在椅子的扶手上，因为那是在他差点被自己的脚绊倒时离他最近的东西。

“Jian Yang明显会为了气我而给Richard投票，那个没有品味的小混蛋。”其他人仍然在讲话，但是似乎Erlich现在更多是在对自己喃喃自语而不是说给周围喝醉的人们——和Jared，他根本没喝任何东西。也没有人因此笑话他。或许现在Dinesh应该做点什么。天啊，喝着啤酒对别人的男子气概进行无情的侮辱，他就是这种人中的一个。“Jared是无性恋所以他不参与投票。”

“我不是-”

“Gilfoyle，该你了。做个男人，告诉我们你是更愿意操我还是Richard。”

“他不会那么做的，Erlich”，Richard抗议道，“没有人会那么做。”

Dinesh看到Gilfoyle从烟管中抬起头，按动打火机。

“别告诉我我不会做什么。”他说，烟雾随着他说的每个词从他的嘴里冒出来。Erlich自豪地笑着，带着一副 _好戏开始了_ 的意味朝Richard挑挑眉毛。他甚至放下烟管，拿起啤酒，朝Gilfoyle挺起胸。Dinesh向他们的方向靠过去，仔细听着。

Gilfoyle喝了一口酒，上下打量着他们俩，好像他当真了。然后他朝Richard快速瞥了一眼，用他拿着啤酒的手伸出一根手指，指着Erlich：

“你看起来就像是会在做爱后哭一样。”当Erlich放弃了让他看起来像只孔雀的挺胸，准备开战时。“但是。”Gilfoyle继续说着，Erlich扬起一边眉毛。Richard不安地转移到靠近Dinesh那边的扶手。

“这是个愚蠢的主意。”他嘟囔着，Dinesh让他闭嘴。

“另一方面来说，Richard看起来会在做爱过程中就会哭了。”

Richard翻了个白眼，把自己裹在卫衣里，Dinesh咯咯地笑了。

“所以，我想我射完之后总能拉上裤子离开，”他在桌子上敲着手指，就像真的对这件事进行了细致的思考一样，“但是如果发生在中途，我勃起着躺在这。嗯。没错，我会配合我至少能得到一个口交的情况。我选Erlich。”

“唯一的哭泣只会来自于你，我的有同性恋倾向的朋友。纯粹喜悦的泪水。”

“你的话我记住了。”

“Dinesh！”Erlich说着，忽略了第一个给他投票的人，现在他已经得到了他想要的，转过脸对着被娱乐到了的Dinesh。Gilfoyle掌握着 _去他妈的我不在乎_ 的艺术，又回到嗑药的任务中。他把另一条腿放在桌子上，整个人已经完全摊平在椅子上。他的坐姿总是充满暗示意味，像是他想让人知道他的腿有多灵活。Dinesh自己嗤笑了一下。该死的婊子。“继续下注啊，这样我们就能带着这种确定性睡觉了：我，无疑，是这间房子里最性感的男人。”

“这太荒谬了。”Dinesh说着，笑着喝了一口啤酒，眼睛死死盯着着黑色牛仔裤包裹着Gilfoyle大腿的样子。他不记得有拿过一瓶新的酒。妈的，那是Bighead的啤酒。Dinesh给他道歉，他说没事。

“我同意。”Richard热切地点了点头，这是他那晚听到的唯一正常的话。

然后Dinesh说道：

“这个房子最性感的人很明显是Gilfoyle。”

那一瞬间，Richard停止点头，Erlich开始抬起眉毛。

Gilfoyle抬起头，打火机还亮着。

“拜托你们认真的吗？”Dinesh不屑一顾地挥了挥手，又嗤笑起来，这次足够大声让所有人都听见。那很明显啊，不是吗？为什么每个人都在为这么明显的事情吵架，这才是个真正的问题。他审视着Gilfoyle，一言不发地慢慢地从嘴里吐出烟雾，腿大开着，头发扎成一个乱糟糟的马尾，丝毫没有移动。他眯着眼睛歪了一下头，像他平时想让Dinesh说话时做的那样。

Dinesh考虑或许该闭嘴了，但他知道他不会。永远不能。

“我猜…”Bighead坐在沙发上沉思着，而这正是Dinesh需要的也是他期待的。

“我的意思是，他有点那种，你们懂的，那种油腻腻的扎着马尾的程序员，搬进来之后可能会对着卡通片撸管。”他希望这足以表明他有多讨厌对他的编程合作人。但是拜托，他又不是瞎子。“但是自从我们赢了TechCrunch，我不得不说…”Dinesh在他说出其他话之前就停下了。他的一部分意识希望有人能截断他的话，但是每个人看起来都像是被偷走了眨眼的功能，所以他得以继续说下去。或者他就是有那么醉。“他有着很酷的东西，比如纹身，长头发之类的。”

在整个客厅的停顿里，只有一句简短的缓和“哈”打断了这种沉默，可能来自于Jared。

Dinesh正打算要说些别的什么时，Erlich迅速把注意力拉回到除了他没有人关心的地方。

“Dinesh明显是一个6分，而且他的坏品味已经延伸到了穿衣选择以外的其他方面，”他大幅度地比划着宣布，让Dinesh转过头看他，“我早该知道。真是疯了。Dinesh出局！我目前看到的情况是-”

“等等。”Gilfoyle在椅子上坐直。看到他合上了腿真是太遗憾了。“现在Dinesh让我登台了，我要改变我的投票。我要投票给操我自己。Dinesh也想操我。所以，我猜我赢了。”

“你不能-！你不能给自己投票！”

“当Cunty过来转悠的时候你甚至根本不在这间房子里！”Richard站起来加入。

“那一定是我天生的的坏男人的魅力浸润了这片地方。她可以闻出来。”

对于Dinesh，脑子里有一个恼人的声音在让他闭上该死的嘴，他大声嘲笑着而且做了截然相反的事。“拜托…”他笑道，“你的外表和Richard的妆容一样自然。”

“我有一个电视采访。”Richard抗议，整个人试图缩到他的肩膀中。

“拜托，你以为我没注意到浴室里的胡须保养油吗？你是这里唯一有胡须的，朋友。而且为了舒适没人穿牛仔裤。你为了让你看起来睡醒就是这样用了太多工夫了，你投入了太多就为了这种…重金属乐迷的时髦的样子。承认吧！”

“闭嘴吧，Dinesh。”Erlich尖叫道，真正地 _尖叫_ 。没人明白他他妈为的什么朝Dinesh大叫。Dinesh很确定他被卷入到了和Gilfoyle比谁先眨眼的游戏中。人们还在他们周围说着话，但他们只是看着对方，挑战对方的反应。或者至少是Dinesh认为他们在这么做。那个清醒的声音仍然在他脑后尖叫着什么。

“妈的，这太迷惑了。”他听到Bighead在他旁边嘟囔着，仍然专注于Gilfoyle的手指重复敲击着烟管一边的方式。“为什么我们还不过去？我觉得如果我们再醉一点，就不能进行接下来的派对了。”

哦该死的，没错，还有个派对呢。那就是为什么他们开始喝酒，为了热身，这显然就是像人们平时做的那样。喝酒，为了之后喝更多酒。Dinesh连喝一轮都不适应，更别说一晚上喝两轮了。

他周围的人开始安排离开屋子了，但他什么都不能做，除了闭上眼睛，脑袋倒在枕头上休息，感觉世界天旋地转。他妈的。

Richard拍了怕他的胳膊邀请他加入，但Dinesh能成功做到的只有责备他。

Jared给了他一杯水。Dinesh坐起来喝水，Jared回到桌子边，他一整晚都在那儿用笔记本电脑处理什么工作。作为他们中的一员，因为太无足轻重从派对中脱离出去，和该死的Jared——全硅谷最不酷的人，也可能是全国，共享夜晚。

“你不参加狂欢吗？”

Dinesh听到Gilfoyle的声音时几乎跳了起来。他转过头追循着声音的来源，几滴水滴到他的衬衫上。Gilfoyle正站在厨房走道上，用臀部靠着，双手交叉在胸前。他就在Jared旁边，显然是在和Jared说话，而不是Dinesh。

“啊不了。尽管我想我会享受和他们派对（译者注：这里Jared把party作为动词）（哦天哪谁会把派对这个词这样用）。我需要在周一前把这些计划准备好。”他说完露出一个热情洋溢的笑容，只有在周六晚上继续工作的Jared才能做到。

“嗯。”Gilfoyle简单回答道。Dinesh看他再一次敲起了手指，只不过这次是在走道上。他又喝了几口水以防让他们注意到他在仔细听。“上次Richard在没有Erlich陪同的情况下喝醉了，放弃了在董事会的席位。”

Jared的肩膀绷紧了。

“我是说…或许那些有哺育幼鸟本能的人应该留意一下。”

看来Jared正在考虑这件事。他甚至关上屏幕好像要站起来离开，Gilfoyle的手指终于停止了敲击。过了一会儿，他看了一眼Dinesh。Dinesh飞速地把自己的眼睛移向别处，假装自己在从一个已经空了的杯子里喝水。然后他又听见Jared的声音：

“不用了，他们会没事的。我相信Richard已经在过去几年中成长到知道怎么照顾自己了。我信任他。”

Gilfoyle呼了一口气。

“好吧。滚出这间房子。”

“什么？”

“滚出这间房子。”他缓慢地重复道，好像这能让Jared更好地理解他的要求。

Dinesh有几分希望发生争吵，但是争吵从未发生。过了一会儿他鼓起勇气看了一眼。现在是Jared和Gilfoyle在玩谁先眨眼的游戏。Gilfoyle输了。他缓慢地眨了一下眼，然后又眨一次，Jared困惑地皱起眉头。Dinehs很确定Gilfoyle朝他的方向点了一下头然后暗示性地睁大眼睛。这让Jared的整张脸在理解中亮了起来。

“哦！是的，我…我要去看着Richard。”

笔记本电脑合上了。几张文件被收集起来，然后椅子被拖在地上走向前门。Dinesh看到Jared的腿经过，但当他向上看时世界形成了一个曲线，或许只是因为他的头太低了看不到其他东西。

在接下来的两分钟里，他听着厨房的声音，试着弄清一直在他脑子里尖叫的声音，它好像在说着类似于 _快走你这个蠢蛋这是个陷阱_ 。

在他成功坐直，更别说离开这个沙发了之前，Gilfoyle的手在他脸前推给他一杯新接的水。他知道那是Gilfoyle的手，因为那个有着戴礼帽骷髅头的丑戒指。而且因为，在那个时间，房子里只有他们两个人。

Dinesh打算拒绝那杯水，但他意识到当他准备说话时仍然觉得嘴干。于是他接下了。Gilfoyle叉着腰等他喝完，然后取下眼镜放在桌子上。

“所以。”他一如既往若无其事地说，没从他的位置挪开，Dinesh刚刚意识到Gilfoyle坐在他打开的双腿之间。他抬起头来。

“所以呢？”他重复道，想激怒他但实际很害怕。Dinesh转了转肩膀，也试着装出一副漠不关心的样子。不管用。“怎么？”

Gilfoyle只是盯着他。

他像往常那样眯着眼，试图让Dinesh吐出什么他之后会后悔自己开口的事实。

而那正是Dinesh所做的。

“你是要杀了我还是要和我亲热？”

他现在非常确定是他醉了这个事实让Gilfoyle看起来很惊讶。

他后来笑了笑。“我不知道，Dinesh。”他的腿逐渐展开。他已经完全处于Dinesh的腿间了，所以他妈的他到底要把腿伸哪儿去？他的膝盖碰到了Dinesh的大腿，然后放到上面。哦，好吧。“你想要哪个？”他的声音总是听起来这么他妈的性感吗？

“你总是听起来这么性感吗？”

好吧，现在他确定Gilfoyle很惊讶。但他仍然坐在Dinesh的腿上，所以可能那瓶啤酒里有什么迷幻药，而且没人告诉他。他脑子里的声音现在在问，这他妈的是怎么了，和，他为什么不逃跑。

“你是真的喝醉了。”他说。

他的重量和呼吸感觉都很真实。

“杀了我吧。我想让你杀了我，拜托。”

他又笑了笑，靠得太近于至于Dinesh可以感觉到他的呼吸。Dinesh的脸颊上多了一只手。好吧，所以这是真的在发生。当他们的嘴唇相遇时，他想这真的是典型的Gilfoyle作风，他会做和Dinesh的要求相反的事。


End file.
